Dear Diary
by Jasane-chan
Summary: Sometimes reading someone else's diary can be a good thing.


He knew she could never like him the way he liked her. Inuyasha was a self-centered demon, not even a full one and she, Kagome, was practically human, if you don't count her spiritual powers and the fact she's the reincarnation of a powerful priest. Every time she touched him; by accident, on purpose, or just to help, he'd kinda get flustered. He loved her more than anything and was too damn shy to show it or straight up tell her how he felt. The whole thing was really getting to him; he couldn't take it much longer.

One beautiful day Inuyasha decided to investigate, to see if she remotely loved him, to ease his mind. The first place he looked was her book bag, since she keeps almost everything she owns in there. He rummaged through the stuffed bag and found many useless things; text books, hair stuff, and then was _his_ ramen which no one touched but him(in his mind) and Kagome of course(he can't cook obviously). There were things that he found that he shouldn't have been found by him or any other male and he thanked god that the young woman wasn't around to see.

Right before he was about to give up his search, he found a small spiral bound note book with a silver lock on it and Kagome's name across the front. He picked the lock with a clawed finger and skimmed through the pages and concluded that this must be what she called a 'diary'. She told him you write down things you wouldn't tell anyone or say aloud and then he also remembered that absolutely no one, but the owner is supposed to read it. He held it close to his chest to hide it from view and swiftly looked around knowing it wasn't a good idea to hang around with her diary in his possession.

'She'd sit me through hell and back' he thought.

With that he decided to go into the thicker parts of the forest. He sat at the base of a huge tree surrounded by smaller ones. Once settled he started to read.

After carefully reading every story; the first time she met every one, how she accidentally broke the shard, the countless numbers of times she had to be saved from dieing in battle, and other sad, pointless, or amusing things. Then he came to a page that could answer his question.

The passage was about nothing, but him and her and the times they spent together good, bad, happy times and bad ones. As he read on it got more and interesting, his eyes were glued to the page. He was concentrating so hard on the words, not wanting to miss anything, he absent mindedly started to pick with the rosary around his neck in anticipation. What he read was the practically the exact same thing he felt. She loved him, but didn't think he'd ever love her back. He found his answer and was pretty happy about it too, then a shuffling noise broke him out of his trance. He knew who it was; he'd recognize the scent miles from away and mentally cursed himself for not going out farther.

'Damn', he leaped high into the branches of the tree and tried to keep as quiet as possible to not get caught.

'Don't catch me, please don't catch me' he prayed. She came into view, she was calling him and walked closer and closer to the tree, not yet noticing the person the tree hid high above.

That's when he realized…he left the diary on the ground, wide open too!

'Oh come ON!' his mind screamed. She walked right pass the tree and dairy without noticing. 'Thank god' he was relieved until he remembered he had to retrieve the book. With her still walking on, he decided to try and get it and get back to his hiding spot while her back was turned.

He waited until the right moment, focused on the book and took his leap down to earth. Now this was supposed to have been a quit silent jump, but unfortunately he landed on a thin branch and it snapped under his weight. So he dropped to the ground with a loud thud. She turned around.

"There you are, I was looking for you", Kagome said, "didn't you hear me calling?"

Inuyasha shot up, fumbling to hide her diary behind his back. Kagome noticed he was trying to hide something from her.

"Hm? What ya got there?" she asked.

"Uh, that's none of your business"

"Show me it" she demanded

"Why should I?" he asked nervously knowing where he'd probably end up, but he wasn't going to give up without a fight.

"Show me it or I'll sit you"

Too late. BAM! He crashed face first into the ground.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to do it right then". When she bent down to see if he was ok her eyes trailed to a small blue note book. When Inuyasha got up to dust himself off she grabbed it.

"Inuyasha, why do you have my diary?" she asked becoming annoyed. He looked up at her, not knowing what to say.

"I thought I told all about how a diary works, but it looks like I'm going to have to explain all over"

"I know, I know-" she cut him off.

"So you _knew?_" she yelled, she clenched the book tightly with one hand, "This stuff in this book is really personal and dear to me"

"Kagome wait" he pleaded

"Why? You can't even do this one little thing"

When she opened her mouth to say more Inuyasha's mouth forcefully crashed into Kagome's. The kiss becoming more delicate and passionate by the second. As he wrapped his strong arms around her petite form, she returned the kiss and her once tensed, aggravated body became relaxed in his grasp. She was surprised and confused by his actions, but she really didn't care at the moment.

They reluctantly pulled away, all living things have to breath eventually. Then stood there silently staring into each others gorgeous eyes.

"So why…why'd you take it?" she asked still taken back by the previous event.

"To see if you loved me as much as I loved you"

""Why didn't you just ask?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "Why didn't you?"

It was Kagome's turn to shrug, "I don't know, fear of rejection I guess"

"Same here" he smiled "but we don't have to worry about that any more…do we?"

"No, I don't think so", she said as she pressed her face against his chest, "Unless you try to pull something off like you did today, then it might be questionable. I have to trust you, you know"

"I know" he said softly, "I won't do it again, but what if it's an emergency?"

"Well if it's a life or death emergency then, of course" Kagome reached up to lovingly tweak his fuzzy ears and he let a satisfied growl ruble up from his chest through his lips, she smiled at this.

"You're such a puppy" she giggled.

"Am not" he protested

"But that's why I love you though" Kagome fondled his ears again and again came that sound.

"I love you too" Inuyasha said before he placed a soft kiss on her nose.

_**-Awwww fluffy I say, pure fluff. I'm quite proud.-**_


End file.
